


Diplomatic Relations

by Alys_Brauer



Series: Spones Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jealous Spock, M/M, prompt fills, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys_Brauer/pseuds/Alys_Brauer
Summary: This is a prompt fill for my tumblr account mckirkishPrompt: McCoy get's hit on by another Vulcan travelling with them. Spock gets jealous.





	

Leonard hates playing at diplomacy. His dress uniform is as itchy as hell with the bonus of being just as stifling as any, and all, conversations during diplomatic events. There’s a certain ritual and political dance that Leonard doesn’t follow because he honestly can’t be bothered to use what little patience he has talking around pleasantries while simultaneously trying to avoid insulting the person he’s supposed to be chatting up.

Really, it’s all just a big migraine waiting to happen.

“Remind me why we’re doing this again,” Leonard mutters under his breath.

“Because Starfleet has commanded us to escort the ambassador to Cretia in order to provide both protection and an image of power, since this is Ambassador Talek’s first assignment,” Spock supplies helpfully.

He has to suppress the urge to roll his eyes at the Vulcan. Trust Spock to answer a rhetorical question and completely miss the point at the same time. “I know that,” he grumbles. “What I meant was, why do  _I_  have to be here dressed in this itchy monkey suit to greet the man? I’m a doctor, not a diplomat.”

“You’re also one of the senior officers on the ship, Bones.” Jim comes out of nowhere and drapes an arm lazily around Leonard’s shoulders.

Leonard is not in the mood. He pinches the skin on the back of Jim’s hand and lifts it off his shoulders, ducking out from under it.

“Besides, your ass looks great in that uniform.”

Leonard narrows his eyes.

“I must agree with the captain,” Spock starts.

Leonard groans. “I don’t need a lecture from both of you about my duties-”

“The cut of that particular uniform accents the appealing shape of your posterior quite alluringly, Leonard.”

Leonard stares at Spock; Jim stares at Spock. Spock merely lifts an eyebrow at them, as if he’s just given them information about who’s on the next shift instead of complimenting Leonard’s ass in the middle of a crowded corridor.

“Captain, the ambassador is docking his shuttle,” Spock continues, ignoring the look Leonard shoots him.

It’s impeccable timing really, and Spock had almost definitely planned it that way. As soon as he says it, the doors to the shuttle bay open to reveal the Vulcan ambassador to Cretia, along with the rest of his staff.

“Welcome, Ambassador Talek.” Jim slides into charming diplomat like a second skin, raising his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute.

“Greetings, Captain Kirk,” the ambassador greets coolly, returning the ta’al.

“Welcome to the  _Enterprise_ ,” Jim continues. He falls into step beside the ambassador and silently leads him past the senior staff that had gathered to greet their important visitor.

Talek stops in front of Leonard, and stares at him.

Leonard shifts uncomfortably. Unclasping his hands behind his back, he tries to make his fingers perform the ta’al, but has to use his other hand to separate his fingers properly. “Ah, welcome,” he starts.

“You are Doctor Leonard McCoy.” It’s not a question, and there’s a certain tone in his voice that Leonard thinks he might recognize; it’s kind of like Spock when he’s paying Leonard a compliment.

“Ah yeah. Yeah that’s me.” Leonard lets his hand drop awkwardly to his side.

“I took the liberty of researching the crew of this ship, and I found your research to be both fascinating and intriguing.”

Leonard really doesn’t like being reduced to stunned speechlessness by Vulcan’s. Spock has an excuse, he’ll put up with it from him, but not from some stranger. “Do you now?” he asks, lifting an eyebrow. He knows Vulcans are beyond sparse with their praise, and to have a stranger complimenting him-

He risks a glance to his side, and notes that Spock has become decidedly tense, his gaze fixed on the ambassador.

“Would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner in my suite tonight? I would greatly enjoy the chance to discuss some of your theories regarding xenobiology in greater detail.”

Honestly, Leonard is flattered. He doesn’t need Jim nodding frantically behind the ambassador to encourage him to accept. “Yeah, of course. I don’t get to talk much about my papers ‘round here.”

Talek inclines his head. “I look forward to it. Thank you, Doctor McCoy.” Talek lowers his hand. Leonard hadn’t thought they were that close, but he swears he felt a light touch on the back of his hand before the ambassador continues down the corridor.

Leonard watches him go, and shakes his head slightly when he turns the corner. “Well I’ll be. I never thought-”

He doesn’t even get to finish the thought. Instead, he finds himself abruptly pinned against the wall, Spock’s hand resting lightly on his neck to pull him forward into a kiss. Leonard responds immediately, his lips part, and he can feel a surprising tingle of possessiveness passing to him from Spock.

“Are-” Leonard breaks the kiss, pulling back to meet Spock’s eyes, smiling at him. “Are you jealous, darlin’?”

“He was expressing his admiration for you in a way that I found quite aggravating,” Spock responds, “I do not want you to dine with him tonight.” Spock pulls Leonard in for another kiss.

“Well, bless your heart,” Leonard laughs, kissing Spock back indulgently. “You could always just join us. I might even be persuaded to let you demonstrate how much you want t’ keep me all to yourself after we play nice with the ambassador.”

The next kiss steals his breath away and leaves his head spinning, and in no doubt about the acceptance of his proposal.

 


End file.
